


Magic gave to Harry...

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, inspired by a christmas song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: A Christmas fanfic based on the song’12 days of Christmas’.On the first day of Christmas Magic gave to… Harry amagical diary.On the second day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… an ancientringOn the third day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a handsome male namedTomOn the fourth day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a confidant and acup.On the fifth day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… Anangry snakeOn the sixth day of Christmas Harry’s friends came over…On the seventh day of Christmas Magic granted Harry the Deathly Hallows.On the eight day of Christmas Harry… fell in love and Magic gave him alocket.On the ninth day of Christmas Harry received adiadem…On the tenth day of Christmas Magic gave Tom the memories of his counterpartOn the eleventh day of Christmas Magic gave Harry back his memoriesOn the twelfth day of Christmas my true love said to me‘I love you’…





	1. First day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> And Merry Christmas <3!!!
> 
> I wanted to write a Christmas fanfic, but of course I had no inspiration whatsoever.  
> This idea suddenly came to mind last Wednesday and I wished I would have had more time to write it, so that I could have finished it before Christmas... but of course not. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all like it! And a small warning that in this story some things won't make any sense(Magic is a conscious being and she wants to see both Harry and Tom happy). Just like all the readers want xD.  
> Happy Holidays!

### First day of Christmas:

On the first day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a _magical diary._

**12 December 2000  
** December… It felt like one year was nothing. Before Harry even realised it, it was that time of the year again. Or before he knew it, he was one year older. And after graduating Hogwarts time only seemed to have sped up.

In just a few months they would celebrate the end of the Second Wizarding War, which was now 3 years ago and still… Memories of those days haunted him still. Sleep didn’t always come easy because of his nightmares and when he was out in a crowded place, he would end up getting too panicked and trying to keep everyone in sight.  
  
As if any moment a Death Eater could jump out and attack him. Which considering there were still Death Eaters roaming free wasn’t that far stretched.  
  
Harry sighed and carded a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He had killed their leader, so it wasn’t surprising that Voldemort’s followers wanted him dead. Just two years ago they had almost succeeded and after that Harry’s fear to walk through a crowded street increased drastically.  
  
He preferred to remain in his small flat in muggle London. Far away from the Wizarding World, who either worshipped him or wanted him gone.  
  
Hermione had urged him to find some form of treatment so that he would be able to deal with all of it properly, but he had denied. At least at first, but after that incident Harry understood that he couldn’t deal with this all alone.  
  
Still healing from not from the war, but also his abusive relatives was not easy… His psychiatrist had quickly understood that there was more damage done to him than just the war and had ended up picking at his childhood.  
  
The Dursleys hadn’t been the nicest people to him through the years and because of his cousin he had never made any real friends and was always alone. Still… he didn’t think that it had been that bad, but his psychiatrist said that it was.  
  
The first years of a child’s life are the most important ones, because in those years children learn everything and he had been treated pretty poorly in those exact years…  
  
They say that time heals all wounds, but Harry doubted it. Sometimes he feared he would never get over it completely and like his psychiatrist said; ‘ _The past will always be the same. You cannot change that, but you just have to accept what has happened and learn to live with it_.’  
  
It was the harsh truth… Still it took some time before he fully accepted it. On particular bad days he still wished he could change the past. Undo the mistakes he made and save the people he had lost.  
  
Harry leaned back with a sad sigh, laying his head on the back of the couch he stared up at the ceiling. Still his psychiatrist couldn’t help him completely. After the war ended it felt like a part of him had just died. A part of him had been left behind years ago and no one could give it back to him.  
  
At first Harry blamed it on the horcrux which had been inside him for years and was destroyed. But later on he started to doubt this. He simply couldn’t miss Voldemort or even the piece of the Dark Lord’s soul inside of him. It just wasn’t possible.  
  
The worse part was that Harry just didn’t know what it was exactly that he was missing. He tried picking up his life, started training to become an auror, only to realise that he didn’t want that anymore.  
  
He had spent his whole childhood dealing with one dark wizard and it had been more than enough. Still often enough Harry thought about it, especially when there was a Death Eater sighted or some other bad wizard or witch had somehow escaped the Ministry’s clutches.  
  
At those moments something inside him itched, wanting to catch them and make sure that they ended in Azkaban before any damage was done. Still becoming an auror just didn’t feel right and he ignored that part inside of him. He ignored his ‘ _stupid saviour complex’_ like Hermione and his psychiatrist called it.  
  
It will only cause him trouble and if there was one thing that Harry didn’t want in his life anymore, it was trouble.  
  
Green closed eyes as another small sigh left Harry’s mouth. He always liked Christmas since his first year at Hogwarts, but even the joyful days of December seemed unable to lift his dark mood now. Ginny and he had broken up just a few weeks ago.  
  
She was right that it simply wasn’t working out between them. They had tried for 3 years…  
  
Getting together with anyone right after the war ended was his fault. Harry hadn’t known back then that he was just trying to act like everything was alright. And of course, everyone, including Ginny expected them to get together again.  
  
After all, the war was over… There was no more running, no more danger. Harry opened his eyes, wondering if the war would ever be truly over for him…  
  
Shaking his head he realised that he was getting into dangerous territory and quickly reminded himself that the past was in the past.  
  
It couldn’t be changed anymore and he was here in the present, alive and living his life. Heaving another sigh Harry got up. Sitting around doing nothing would only bring him further down.  
  
Harry tensed suddenly as he felt magic wrap around his whole flat. Immediately he **_accioed_** his wand, which came soaring towards him. The wards around his flat were strong and strangely enough he could feel them shift.  
  
Harry frowned as suddenly he heard a small thud and quickly he glanced behind him, seeing a small black book lying there on the ground. It wasn’t anything he owned and he had no idea where it could have come from so suddenly.  
  
Carefully and cautiously he crouched down after he felt that the wards around his home had stopped changing. He couldn’t even exactly pinpoint what had been changed in them. But Harry had no doubt that the small book and his wards were somehow connected.  
  
Casting some spells on the book showed that it wasn’t in any way harmless and Harry reached out his hand to pick it up. The moment his fingers graced the black leather a terrible pain went through his head and with a groan he put his hands on his forehead.  
  
Slowly the pain subdued and Harry blinked his eyes open, not feeling any different. His scar… it hadn’t hurt in years now and he rarely had headaches, so it felt weird.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the book as he once again attempted to pick it up. This time nothing happened and he looked at the black book, turning it around he saw a name printed on the bottom edge. ‘ _T. M Riddle’_  
  
The name was completely unfamiliar and Harry wondered how a diary, for he realised it was some kind of diary now, jut appeared out of nowhere in his living room. Curious about it, he opened it, only to find all the pages completely empty.  
  
With a slight frown Harry got up, still staring at the strange diary. Why would it be empty? Why have a diary and not write in it at all? Was it some magical diary? Or invisible ink maybe?  
  
Sitting down at the small table Harry dumped the leather diary on it. Despite never having seen it before, it felt oddly familiar.  
  
Harry just decided to try and find its rightful owner. Surely this Riddle must be missing his diary…  
  
Later that evening Harry’s curiosity got the better of him and he wrote in the diary.  
  
**15 December 1944:**  
Where in Merlin’s name was it!? With an angry groan Tom pushed the other books out of the shelf. His housemates remained quiet as he furiously searched for his diary. All of them complaining that they had not seen or touched it.   
  
But no matter where he searched he couldn’t find his diary… It didn’t even react to his summoning spell that he tried casting multiple times. He must look so unhinged, but he didn’t care. His horcrux… it was gone, without a doubt it was gone.

Tom stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at the mess he made off their dormitory room. All the beds were filled with clothes, books, quills and other stuff. All of their trunks emptied in his frenzied search of his diary.  
  
Wide fearful eyes stared at the mess, before fixing a cold glare towards his so-called ‘ _friends_ ’. “Where is it!?” He said in a cold and dangerous voice that made all of them flinch, knowing there would be a price to pay.  
  
“We don’t know where your diary is, my Lord.” Abraxas said quickly.  
  
Tom raised his wand, the curse wordlessly as it hit the blond wizard, who immediately fell to the ground, thrashing wildly. Screams echoed through the dormitory, unheard in the common room because of the silencing spells surrounding their room.  
  
Black eyes were unseen as Abraxas screamed and screamed. The others remained quiet and the worse part was that Tom knew that the blond wizard hadn’t been lying… He had searched through their minds endlessly, searching for any kind of sign. Anything… But there was nothing. None of them had ever laid their eyes upon his diary.  
  
Stopping the spell, Tom still felt the anger coil through him, mixed with the one thing he loathed so much… Fear…  
  
“Get out!” He screamed at them, losing his patience completely. Orion and Lestrange helped Abraxas up and quickly they scurried out of the room.

Tom’s breathing was irregular while his fingers touched the small gold ring on his finger, trying to think rationally and calm down. He still had his ring. That was important at least. It was fine, he assured himself and he would find his diary without a doubt.

No one took from him and got away with it. Whoever had taken his diary would live to regret it. Twirling the ring on his fingers slightly Tom closed his eyes sighing. It was impossible that he had misplaced the diary… It was just impossible…


	2. Second day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… an _ancient ring_

### Second day of Christmas:

On the second day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… an ancient _ring_

**13 December 2000:**  
The diary was conscious somehow… it was able to write back. Despite all the warnings that went off inside Harry’s mind he had decided to write in it yesterday evening. It had been quite a shock when words appeared in an elegant script after he wrote a simple ‘ _hello’._  
  
Harry understood then why the diary was empty. Whatever was written inside faded into the pages. He had spent all night writing with to Tom Riddle, enjoying their conversations about Hogwarts mostly.  
  
It seemed that Tom had attended Hogwarts many years ago, in the early 1940. Despite that Harry learned that not much had changed about the castle and it seemed that Tom also knew a lot of shortcuts and secret hidden places.  
  
It was fun to see that both of them were really familiar with nearly all of them, even the Room of Requirement.

Somehow with every word Harry wrote towards Tom, he felt the sleep go away and he was lucky that he had nowhere to go the next day. He had no job and his friends were busy, so he didn’t see them that often either.  
  
It was somehow nice to have a new friend like this and he had even let it slip that he didn’t want to sleep, because of the chance that he might have some terrible nightmare. Tom’s reply had made Harry relax, nervous as he was about admitting this to some diary.  
  
‘ _I understand, Harry. No need to explain if you don’t want to. I sometimes have terrible nightmares as well.’_  
  
Harry had questioned Tom what his nightmares were about and the answer had left him shocked and frozen. The Second World War...  
  
Harry had no idea how it would be like to live through it. Reading or hearing about it was different and he couldn’t imagine it at all. His war had been different, just as devastating maybe, but there had been no airplanes with bombs. The constant fear whether they would be attacked and buildings would be blasted apart, mangled bodies and blood filling the streets of London.  
  
Harry could only write that he felt truly sorry for Tom to have grown up in that era. But the diary wrote back that it was alright now. Everything was alright because it was in the past and the war had ended years ago as Harry had told him that it was now the year 2000.  
  
Still Tom said that it felt like it had been yesterday and Harry could relate to that. The Wizarding War was over, but for Harry it would never be over. He had a feeling that for the rest of his life, he would always be reminded of his terrible past and there was no escaping this.  
  
Tom had agreed and finally it felt like for the first time Harry had found someone who completely understood him. Despite that both Hermione and Ron had been with him through his Hogwarts years and during the war he never felt quite like they did understand him.  
  
Harry didn’t know why or how, but it just felt like he had known Tom his whole life instead of just one day. It was later that evening when Harry was writing to Tom that he heard a small thud. Green eyes peered away from the diary, to see what had possibly falling off. But everything on his bookshelf and shelves were still in order.  
  
_‘Be right back.’_ Harry quickly wrote down, not waiting for Tom’s reply as he got up from his chair. As if some unknown force was guiding him he walked through his living room, eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
Harry froze as he caught sight of something small lying there on the floor, crouching down he noticed it was a small ring. It looked ancient and with a small feeling of dread he cast some spells on it. There didn’t seem to be any malicious spells on it, but this was the second object appearing out of nowhere.  
  
First the diary… and now this strange ring.  Maybe Tom would know about it? Harry had explained to him how the diary came into his possession after the entity inside of it had asked. Even Tom thought it odd that his diary had just appeared out of thin air and was unable to find any explanation to it.  
  
Would Tom know where this ring came from? Were the diary and the ring linked somehow?  
  
Sighing Harry picked up the ring, luckily not feeling any pain inside his head or anything similar. Still a shiver ran over his spine. The gold ring felt cold in his hand and the black stone on it was strangely familiar as well.  
  
Harry frowned, remembering how he had thought the same thing about Tom’s diary. It was familiar, without a doubt. Both objects seemed to trigger some part inside his mind, but it felt like it was closed off… Harry’s frown deepened. Was he obliviated somehow? Could that be it?  
  
Getting up Harry’s eyes never left the ring lying there innocently in his hand. Finally he decided to take a risk and ask Tom about it.  
  
**16 December 1944:**  
Tom was reading in the common room when it happened. A strange tingling around his finger and especially around his ring had him glance towards it with wide eyes. His fingers automatically reaching out to the gold ring in shock and confusion, but before he could even touch it, the ring faded away.  
  
Tom stared completely speechless at his hand. His whole body tenses as he just couldn’t make sense of what was happening. His ring… had just disappeared. No, his horcrux!  
  
How could this be!? What kind of magic was summoning his horcruxes away from him like this!  
  
“Tom…” A voice called his name, but he barely heard it above all the fear and thoughts running through his mind. Had his diary just disappeared like this too? Faded away into thin air, as if it never existed in the first place!? Was that why he had been unable to find it!?  
  
If Tom focused he could still feel the imprint of the ring on his finger, but the ring wasn’t there anymore…  
  
“Tom!” A hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked away, wide eyes staring at Abraxas, who was looking worriedly at him. Before the blond could utter one more word, Tom got up and pushed him away.  
  
“Tom!” Abraxas called after him, but he ignored it as he quickly ran out of the common room, uncaring that it was past curfew and even the Prefects should not be making their patrols anymore.  
  
Tom walked into a part of the dungeons that was often secluded and started pacing. He had to find out what the hell was happening and where his horcruxes were. He couldn’t just let this be happening. But… where did he start? He didn’t even know what kind of magic had made them disappear in the first place…  
  
Tom breathed out, only then feeling how his breathing was irregular and his heart was thumping loudly. He placed his hands against the cold stone wall, as if it could anchor him. Only then he noticed how his arms were trembling… and not just his arms, but his whole body.  
  
Without his horcruxes… without knowing if they still existed, there was nothing to stop him from dying… His safe keeps were gone. Everything he had worked on was just gone in a matter of two days… Tom closed his eyes tightly as he tried to reign in his emotions.  
  
Slowly but surely he relaxed but still the fear didn’t leave him. He had to find out where his horcruxes were. As soon as possible.  
  
“Tom?” A familiar voice called his name. “Are you alright, my dear boy?”  Slughorn… of all the people who could possibly find him.  
  
Tom glanced up, seeing the distress and confusing in his professor’s eyes. “I am fine…” Tom replied automatically. “Sir…” He added as an afterthought.  
  
Slughorn’s eyes didn’t leave his and for the first time Tom knew that his head of house was seeing through his mask, seeing… how weak and fragile he was. How human…  
  
Tom gritted his teeth and stood up straighter. “Forgive me, sir. I just needed to leave the common room for a second. My housemates were driving me insane with their useless chatter.” Forcing a charming smile on his face he saw Slughorn visible relax.  
  
“Tom, Tom… No worries, you are not in trouble. Just make sure that you go back and I will be sure to remind my house that they should not spent their time uselessly like you said. If only we were all as brilliant as you, dear boy.” Slughorn smiled and looked immensely proud.  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Tom replied. “Although not everyone can be perfect, unlike us.”  
  
Slughorn laughed and Tom’s smile turned into a grin. The fool was so easily flattered…  
  
“True, true. Now best be on your way, Tom.” Slughorn said with a smile as he made a shooing motion with his hand.  
  
Tom just gave a brief nod as he bid goodbye to his professor. Still during their whole conversation his mind kept replaying the disappearance of his ring. His finger felt empty without the familiar weight of his ring and horcrux around it…  
  
Who or what was making them disappear would pay. If Tom found them, they would beg for mercy, but he wouldn’t grant it until they would be screaming and pleading for death.


	3. Third day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a handsome male named _Tom_

### Third day of Christmas:

On the third day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a handsome male named _Tom_

 **17 December 1944:**  
Nothing… There was no trace of neither of his horcruxes. Even all the locating spells he knew were useless and summoning charms didn’t bring them back to him either.  
  
It was baffling how they could have just disappeared like that, especially since the wards of Hogwarts were ancient. And still both his diary and his ring had somehow been whisked away from underneath these wards.  
  
There was clearly something else at work here… a more powerful form of magic. There was no other explanation. However if this was the case, the question remained ‘ _Why?_ ’  
  
The past 24 hours Tom had finally calmed down enough to think rationally about this all. The more he thought about the more he realised that there was no way a human being could have done this…  
  
_Magic_ itself was perhaps the only one capable. Sadly his question of ‘why’ therefor remained unanswered. Wizard and witches of decades ago had been able to converse with _Magic_ itself. But sadly nowadays there were no people alive who could hear _Magic’s_ true voice.  
  
Tom gracefully sat down on his bed, still thinking about it all. The others had left the dorm room, all of them realising that the Slytherin heir was in a terrible mood. Even Abraxas had left, though Tom had seen the blond looking at him worriedly before he left.  
  
There was no need to worry about him. He was fine…  
  
Tom snorted softly as he closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he was a mess since his horcruxes had vanished. He just acted like everything was fine, but his ‘ _friends’_ had seen his breakdown after his diary was nowhere to be found…  
  
He had been completely unable to keep his mask and cool. For the first time they had seen through it and clearly Abraxas had been shocked by it immensely as the blond now looked after him even more.  
  
He wasn’t some stupid child… he was far better than any of them. Tom gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open. He would show them all after he found his horcruxes. But where in Merlin’s would _Magic_ have sent them? That is, if _Magic_ was the one to blame…  


**14 December 2000:**  
Harry had put the ring inside the drawer of his bedside table after writing to Tom about it. It seemed like Tom knew what kind of ring he was talking about and said that it belonged to him.  
  
Tom even asked him to make sure that nothing happened to it, because it was a family heirloom. Having a family heirloom of his own, the invisibility cloak, Harry promised Tom that he would keep the ring safe.  
  
Strangely enough Harry thought that Tom’s reaction to him finding the ring had been a bit… extreme. It was as if Tom had changed suddenly and Harry couldn’t imagine why a simply ring would be able to accomplish that. Did Tom really have such a deep emotional connection with the ring?  
  
_‘Heey Tom.’_ There was only one way to find out… ask Tom himself.  
  
_‘Hello Harry.’_ Tom’s reply was instant, as always.  
  
And yet… this time Harry’s hand lingered above the diary, quill in hand and ready to write. He had no idea however how to start this conversation. Especially because it seemed to cause Tom a lot of worry.  
  
Was a diary even capable of worrying? Harry wondered, but Tom’s reaction had clearly proved that somehow this diary was capable of it.  
  
_‘Everything alright?_ ’ Tom’s elegant script appeared on the empty page and Harry sighed, realising that he had taken too long.  
  
_‘I don’t know… there is so much going on inside my head right now._ ’ Harry wrote back. The strange objects appearing, his feelings towards them, their familiarity. There was something he was missing.  
  
_‘I am willing to listen if you want to talk about it.’_ Tom offered and Harry smiled, feeling quite happy that Tom was willing to listen and help him. The problem just was that it was about the diary and the ring.  
  
And it just didn’t feel quite right to broach that subject, because Harry felt like Tom wouldn’t want to talk about it at all.  
  
Because Harry didn’t reply quickly enough, words appeared once more in Tom’s handwriting. _‘Whatever is troubling you I have a feeling it is causing you great stress.’_  
  
Harry closed his eyes with a small sigh, before deciding that he had nothing to lose anyway. _‘It is just about your diary and that ring I found yesterday.’_  
  
‘ _I see... Why does this worry you so much?_ ’ Tom asked and Harry decided to confide in the diary.  
  
‘ _It just feels strange, you know… It’s going to make me sound crazy, but I feel like the diary and the ring are familiar and… I feel like I truly know you despite never having met you.’_ Harry watched the words disappear and only then realised how foolish it indeed sounded.  
  
Quickly he placed his quill on the page again. _‘Forget it, Tom. It must just be my imagination or something. It is just stupid.’_  
  
_‘No, Harry. If you are worried I want to help you somehow and if just listening to your troubles can ease your mind a bit I will be happy to listen._ ’ Harry felt something inside him flutter at those words. _‘Besides I enjoy our conversations just as much as you do, so you are not crazy.’_  
  
Harry felt his lips curve upwards in a small smile. Relieved and glad to hear that Tom didn’t think him stupid and that clearly his feelings weren’t completely one-sided. Tom just admitted that he liked their conversations as well.  
  
_‘I am glad to hear that. Even though we have been writing to each for such a short time. Sometimes I just want to talk to you in person._ ’ Harry wrote back, seeing the words fade away into the page. He briefly wondered what colour Tom’s hair was and if he was tall or short. What colour were his eyes? Honestly the only thing that Harry knew was that Tom was 16 years old… Though Harry wouldn’t have guessed that. The way Tom replied and such made him think that Tom was far older.  
  
_‘I feel the same, Harry.’_  
  
Harry sighed sadly, wondering if it was possible. Tom had told him that he used some spell and as a result got trapped into his diary, which had not been his intention at all. What kind of magic had Tom used somehow trap himself in the diary? ‘ _Tom. Is there no way to get you out of the diary?_ ’  
  
Harry thought it would be really nice to speak to Tom in person and to actually meet him. So if there was somehow to free him, it was worth a try.  
  
_‘There might be. I am honestly not sure, but you could do some research on it?_ ’ Tom wrote back and Harry nodded, only then remembering that Tom couldn’t exactly see that.  
  
_‘I might see what I can find. I don’t think you like being trapped in that diary either. Do you remember what kind of spell you used before you got trapped?’_ Harry wrote the question down and waited for Tom’s answer, hoping to gain some insight in the spell or perhaps ritual. If he knew what had happened and gone wrong, then it was possible to find a way to free Tom.  
  
_‘I am afraid I have no knowledge of it. My memory is hazy, Harry.’_  
  
Harry let out another sigh as he closed his eyes briefly. No leads at all then… maybe Hermione would know more about this, but he promised Tom not to tell anyone about either the diary or the ring. It seemed like Tom was a bit paranoid… but after living in a war, Harry couldn’t exactly blame him. ‘ _I will see what I can find.’_  
  
_‘Good luck, Harry. Talk to you later?’_  
  
_‘Of course. I will be back later.’_  
  
Harry said his goodbyes to Tom and closed the diary, laying it on the edge of the table as he got up and walked over to his bookshelf. He didn’t own a lot of books, but he did have a few. Scanning the titles he doubted he would find any useful information in them anyway.  
  
Once again Harry considered asking Hermione… but decided against it. He didn’t feel like breaking the Tom’s trust.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry scowled slightly. He could maybe look in the Black library… He hadn’t set foot in there since forever; even though he owned the house he disliked it immensely. Mostly because of the memories he had in there with Sirius.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry chastised himself. This was no time to be dwelling in the past. He had to search for any kind of information about what spell Tom had used and how that it had gone wrong.  
  
Turning around Harry tensed when he heard a loud crash and a shocked scream coming from his bedroom. Quickly he moved forward and grabbed the diary from the table, dumping it into the cabinet that was standing near the table.  
  
Harry’s heart was beating inside his chest as he pulled his wand and walked towards his bedroom door. Approaching it he heard someone cursing softly and he frowned. Cautiously he opened the door.     
  
Immediately Harry saw some movement and cast a disarming spell. The other person had also cast a spell towards him and green and black eyes widened as their spells clashed and intertwined. Their spells become gold and a thin gold line connected their wands. More gold beams erupted all around them, encasing them both into a golden cage.  
  
Harry didn’t dare to let go of his wand, as he vaguely realised what was happening. Priori Incantatem… “Who the hell are you!?” He screamed as he saw how more gold threads wove around them. Memories of a graveyard and Voldemort shifted through his mind, but Harry quickly pushed them away.  
  
“I could ask you the same question, considering you attacked me first.” The dark-haired teen replied as those dark eyes scanned the cage around them with utmost interest, but never looking too far away to lose sight of him either. The teen was vigilant even when he was interested in what was happening around them.  
  
It was also clear that the stranger had never seen this before and was enthralled by it. Harry however had only terrible memories of it. “You are the one who appeared in my bedroom out of nowhere, straight through my wards even,” Harry snarled. “I think that gives me the right to attack you.”  
  
The stranger looked towards him and Harry barely suppressed a shiver from the cold glare that was sent towards him. Strange as it was though… the stranger, just as the diary and the ring, felt familiar.  
  
Harry was certain though that he had never seen this handsome teenager before. He would know if he had. The stranger was silent and neither of them was forcing more power into their spells. “Your bedroom…” The stranger muttered then as he looked around, but of course the cage prevented him from seeing more right now.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and pointed his wand upwards, breaking the connection their wands had. He saw how the dark-haired male kept his eyes on him as if he was some predator… or maybe it was the other way around, since Harry felt a bit unnerved by the stare.  
  
Slowly the stranger lowered his wand, but still Harry recognized the defensive stance. He could understand that he would drop his guard completely, Harry wouldn’t do that either. “How did you get inside?” He asked.  
  
“The right question is… how did I get here from Hogwarts? Since it is impossible to apparate from inside the castle because of the wards.” The stranger retorted and all the while those dark eyes never left Harry’s.  
  
Harry unconsciously straightened, but he could feel some kind of anticipation or excitement running through him. It was a feeling that he hadn’t felt in many years. And together with that strange sense of familiarity… it felt like he was finally alive and complete again.  
  
“Hogwarts?” Harry questioned, only then noticing the robes the teen wore, but somehow they seemed a tad different and he noticed the Slytherin crest on the teen’s robe.  
  
The teenager was clearly a Hogwarts students. “Yes, I think that my robe already proved that. Or are you simply so thick-headed?”  
  
Harry stiffened for one second as he felt anger coil through him at those words. “Oh, and you are so clever, Mr. I-Just-Apparated-Out-Of-Hogwarts.” He snarled back.  
  
The teenager raised an eyebrow. “I never said I actually apparated out of Hogwarts,” Harry opened his mouth confused but the stranger continued before he could utter a single word. “Besides I have a name.”  
  
Harry was so done with this… “Fine, just leave my house and go back to Hogwarts. I have enough to deal with.” He snapped as he stepped aside and gestured rudely towards his door.  
  
The black-haired teenager stood there and then slowly a grin formed on his face. The sight made Harry’s heart sped up, although he didn’t know why and he preferred to ignore it. The only thing that Harry wanted right now was for this strange teenager to leave.  
  
“Fine. We got off on the wrong foot. I understand why you would react this way, especially after this breach of privacy. I highly dislike my privacy being breached as well. But I have one question.” Harry frowned at him and silently nodded to say that he could ask his question. “The core of your wand… it is a phoenix feather?”  
  
Harry froze completely at the question. The wand in his hand felt warm to the touch, like always. A brother wand of Voldemort’s… Both of them having phoenix feather as a core and that had been the reason why in the graveyard their spells connected.  
  
“Yes…” Harry replied stiffly and the stranger gave a small nod, most likely already having known his answers.  
  
Harry felt a tingling inside his mind the more he thought about it… There was something he couldn’t recall, that was what it felt like. “Yours as well I suppose?” He inquired as he glanced at the teenager’s wand.  
  
“Yes. I have read about Priori Incantatem, but to see it with my own eyes. Quite impressive.” The teen muttered with a slight faraway look in his eyes.  
  
Harry noted the awe in the other’s voice and eyes. A small smile tugged on his lips. True, magic was beautiful and honestly it never ceased to amaze him. “It is kind of beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, seeing how the teenager focused on him once more.  
  
“Yes, agreed.” The stranger replied with a smile and Harry relaxed some more.  
  
“Sorry for attacking you. The war took a lot of me and I am always on guard.” Harry said as he approached the other. Of course, the teenager would know about him, so he didn’t feel the need to introduce himself or tell his story.  
  
“Same.” The teenager gave a small nod, acknowledging his apology and then extended his hand, which Harry accepted. “Tom Riddle. Pleased to meet you.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened as he froze at the name and he saw how confusion flickered in those dark eyes. “Tom?” Harry breathed as he pulled his hand back as if it burned him.  
  
Tom Riddle… from the diary?  
  
Harry opened his mouth, wanting to ask him about the diary, but no sound came out and Tom’s confusion only grew. Harry shook his head, pointing towards his throat in shock and disbelief. “What the hell?” He yelled out, shocked that his voice worked again he flinched.  
  
“Well…” Tom muttered with a frown. “This is odd.”  
  
Harry shook his head, once more attempting to tell the teenager standing before him about the ring and the diary which had appeared. And even though his mouth opened and closed, no sound came out of it.  
  
“I don’t know how to read lips you know.” Tom said in an irritated tone, clearly getting tired of this.  
  
Harry groaned irritated as well and strode past the teenager. Opening his drawer he wanted to grab the ring out of it, only to see it nowhere in sight… Rummaging through the drawer he was unable to find it anywhere, but he was certain he had placed it inside of it.  
  
“What!?” Harry muttered confused as he twirled around, ignoring the confused look on Tom’s face. Quickly he approached the cabinet and opened the drawer. The diary was not there…  
  
“I assume you are looking for something, so I think it is my time to leave.” Tom’s voice brought him out of his worries and with wide eyes he stared at the teenager… Impossible. Tom had lived in the 1940’s… This Tom looked like he was 16… The same age that the diary said he was when he got stuck inside the small leather book.  
  
“No!” Harry yelled at him, wanting to figure out what the hell was going on here.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and Harry thinking quickly asked the first question that came to mind. “What year is it?”  
  
Tom was clearly taken aback by the question and Harry waited with apprehension for the reply. “The date is 17 December 1944.”  
  
Harry slowly shook his head and he saw Tom frown slightly as the teenager glanced around, until black eyes looked through the window and widened. “Wait… are we in London?” The black-haired teen asked as he stared shocked out of the window and saw the Big Ben standing there in plain view.  
  
Harry could hear the fear in the teen’s voice and he swallowed while Tom walked over to the window. "Yes… but it is the year 2000.”  
  
Harry didn’t move at all as he watched how the teen looked out of the window, most likely completely shocked by the fact that he travelled through time somehow. “The War?” Tom asked softly, seeing nothing destroyed and everything intact.  
  
“It ended in 1945…” Harry whispered, knowing that Tom would most likely hear it anyway. The silence in the room was deafening and it would take some time before Tom would get used to this all…  
  
Harry watched Tom’s rigid back and sighed. He would have to inform the Ministry of this. He didn’t know if Tom being here would change anything at all. Turning around he grabbed a quill and an empty piece of paper from the drawer, still not seeing the diary lying in it.  
  
Maybe he should also confide in Hermione and Ron about this after all. Hermione would know what to do. As Harry sat down, he took one last glance towards Tom, but the teen was still staring out of the window, maybe in slight shock.  
  
“We will find a way to get you back to your time, you know.” Harry muttered dejectedly. Part of him didn’t want to part now that he finally knew how Tom looked and what he was like. The teen just hummed in reply not even looking at him, most likely distracted by his own thoughts.  
  
Harry shook his head slowly and focused. As he put the quill in the ink and wanted to write however, his whole hand seemed out of his control. With a yelp of surprise he let go, seeing the quill drop on the table and a single black line of ink drying on the paper.  
  
“Magic…” Tom muttered thoughtfully.  
  
Harry looked up, seeing those dark eyes staring at him, the paper and the quill. Tom must think him insane… but he really had no control over his hand. “It wasn’t me!” He screamed in defence.  
  
Tom shook his head and Harry frowned, seeing that somehow Tom was relatively calm about this.  
  
“No… There is more at play here… I just don’t understand what and… why.” The teen muttered as he walked towards Harry and stared at him, as if he was reading him and trying to figure him out. “But I assume you are unable to tell anyone about me and also it seems like you wanted to tell me something, but your voice stopped working. What is it that you were searching for?”  
  
Harry opened his mouth, replying to Tom’s question. “Your ring and your diary.” Once more however his voice was gone and he raised his hand to his neck with wide eyes.  
  
“Write it down…” Tom ordered and pushed the quill towards him.  
  
Harry picked up the quill and tried to write it down, only to experience the same thing as seconds before. His hand was not in his control and it went all over the paper as he forced it to write two simple words.  
  
Giving up, Harry dropped the quill and stared at ink-filled paper in shock. Tom was right… he couldn’t tell anyone about him or the two objects related to him. Still it didn’t answer why the diary and ring had just vanished.  
  
“Why?” Harry muttered.  
  
“I have been asking that question for the past two days as well…” Tom muttered as he sat down on the chair next to him. “The only thing I am certain about that there is no witch or wizard capable of this all…”  
  
Harry looked up with a slight frown. Tom glanced down at him and those dark eyes were filled with an intensity that Harry hadn’t seen in his eyes before. A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
“ _Magic_ itself…” Harry muttered softly, also reaching that conclusion. It all made sense if somehow _Magic_ had done this all. The diary and the ring appearing in his home and through his wards. Tom, the owner of said objects, going through time and powerful ancient wards and landing here as well.  
  
It made sense… but now the question remained. Why would _Magic_ do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly chapter 4 is not finished yet and I am doubting whether I will be able to finish it this evening. So for now the updates end here. I am gonna celebrate Christmas as well and hope you all have a great time!


	4. Fourth day of Christmas

### Fourth day of Christmas:

On the fourth day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… a confidant and a _cup_.

**15 December 2000:**  
Harry’s mind was completely and utterly blocked. Tom could not even read the upper layers of the older wizard’s mind. He had a feeling that even _Magic_ was doing this or Harry was a master Occlumens, the latter he honestly doubted. Harry was far too expressive and most likely carried his heart on his sleeve.  
  
In the end it had bothered Tom immensely that he had no way of knowing what Harry wanted to tell him. Besides that, he was still shocked that he was in the future and so much had changed. Not only had the war ended, but clearly technology had advanced even more. It only made the muggles far more terrifying and the worst part was that according to Harry, the Wizarding Community did nothing to protect themselves against it.  
  
Even Harry had looked at him perplexed when he questioned about the muggles and the wizarding world. As long as the Statue of Secrecy was there, they were safe. That is what they all believed… It was partly true, but still the bombs the muggles created could easily wipe out the entrances to the Ministry. Or the leaky cauldron.  
  
They weren’t as safe as they thought they were… but they completely disregarded the muggle wars… Not seeing the danger that those filthy people possessed.  
  
Tom turned around on the bed Harry had conjured up in the living room. Staring at the bedroom door he wondered if the other wizard was already asleep… it was past midnight so he guessed that Harry was already fast asleep anyway.  
  
Too many things were running through his mind however and sleep just didn’t come. Tom wasn’t even tired. Closing his eyes with a small sigh, he wondered if he preferred to remain in this time era or return… return to his own time, where the war was still at large.  
  
Tom didn’t like the idea of just going back there, even knowing that there was only 1 year left until the war ended. Being stuck here however was something he didn’t like much either…  
  
When he had tried to leave Harry’s flat; both of them had been dumb struck when the wards wouldn’t let him. Harry had tried to shift them, but failed. That was all the proof Tom needed to know that _Magic_ was intervening.  
  
But why bring him here, to the future of all places? And why Harry Potter?  
  
Tom looked at the closed bedroom door, not hearing anything and concluded that Harry was indeed asleep. Briefly he envied the other wizard, because there was no way he would be able to fall asleep after everything that had happened.

  
Tom also wondered… if his horcruxes might also be here. Had _Magic_ sent both his diary and ring here before he arrived? Harry was clearly shocked when he had introduced himself. As if his name was familiar and after that the other wizard had tried to tell him something, but was unable.  
  
Tom clenched his hand into a fist. All of the signs were clear… Harry had searched two places… the cabinet in the living room and the drawer in his bedside table. Two places for maybe two objects. His ring and diary.  
  
Tom threw the heavy blanket off and silently got up. Making his way to the cabinet he opened it. Eyes scanning through the mess, but he didn’t find anything belonging to him. Closing it, Tom thought about it all. Clearly _Magic_ has been trying to keep his horcruxes a secret.  
  
If only _Magic_ had a psychical form… He would torture and threaten her, despite being gifted because of her. He didn’t like this one bit. His eyes strayed towards the bedroom door and quietly he made his way over.  
  
The only thing he felt around the bedroom, surprisingly, were silencing wards…  
  
Tom frowned and raised his wand, removing them. Immediately screams erupted from the bedroom and his eyes widened at the sudden loud noise. Opening the door, he saw how Harry screamed, blankets envelopes around the struggling body.   
  
Black eyes watched at the sleeping wizard, feeling slightly disturbed. Tom loathed his own nightmares and whatever bad dream Harry was having, it was clearly a terrible one.  
  
Tom didn’t know why, but part of him wanted to be the cause of those screams. The other part felt repulsed by it and was relieved that he wasn’t actually the cause of them...

**-Magic gave to Harry-**

Red slitted eyes, a sibilant voice following him wherever he ran too. There was no escaping this.  
  
His godfather, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape… All of them dead because of him.  
  
“You will lose everything.” Voldemort’s hiss-like voice promised darkly.  
  
Green eyes closed, as if he could shut it all out, but he couldn’t. Images of Hogwarts being destroyed were visible even beneath his closed eyes. Haunting memories that he preferred to forget.  
  
“Nooo!!!” A scream echoed through the realm and Harry’s eyes shot open at the pain, grief and desperation that he heard in the voice. Ginny… She had been unable to accept that he was dead back then.  
  
It had hurt so much to hear Hagrid sobbing and everyone screaming. And Neville… oh, Harry truly admired him that moment. The strength and loyalty that Neville showed was worthy of a Gryffindor.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as his eyes glanced at the view in front of him. Dead bodies everywhere… Familiar ones and unfamiliar students. All of them laying there inside the Great Hall. Rising his head, Harry saw Voldemort sitting there where the table of the headmaster and teachers normally stood, grinning down at him.  
  
“They died for you… all of them died to protect you.” Voldemort whispered, but his soft voice resonated through the Great Hall. A crazy laugh came from his right, but Harry didn’t dare look away from the Dark Lord. “Is this what you wanted, Harry?”  
  
Harry numbly shook his head. No, he hadn’t wanted anyone to die for him.  
  
“You could have saved them all and you know it.” Voldemort hissed as those red eyes narrowed.  
  
Harry stiffened as Voldemort disappeared and then stood in front of him quite suddenly. A spidery cold hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Sharp nails broke his skin and Harry flinched slightly at the pain.  
  
“I will never let you go, my pretty little _horcrux._ ”  Voldemort hissed and Harry’s eyes widened as a terrible pain erupted from his scar. It felt like his head was trying to burst. His hands came up and he struggled against Voldemort’s strong hold.  
  
A cold, amused laugh echoed all around him. “Foolish boy.”  
  
Hands grabbed his shoulders and Harry tried to hit them. He needed to get away, to save them all…  
  
But no matter what he died, he could not escape. Images filled his mind as Voldemort broke through every barrier he tried to put up. Unable to stop it, Harry was forced to watch all his loved ones die in front of his eyes, while he was unable to save them.  
  
“Harry.” Voldemort said, but it sounded different. Like the Dark Lord was calling out to him.  
  
“Harry!” The voice screamed again. Green eyes shot open and he panted as he watched a blurry figure loom over him.  
  
A nightmare… it had been a nightmare and Tom had woken him up. “Glasses…” Harry got out and he saw Tom shift, before a familiar pair of glasses was placed in his hand. Pushing them on his nose, he saw how Tom was looking at him. His face blank, but there was something in those eyes that Harry couldn’t quite identify.  
  
“Sorry,” Harry muttered as he sat up a bit straighter and Tom pulled back a bit. “I thought I placed silencing wards, but… I must have forgotten.” He muttered with a small frown as he tried to recall what he did before going to bed, but his mind wasn’t working well after his nightmare.  
  
And lately he didn’t have to actually use silencing wards anymore because he lived alone. And 2 years of sleeping next to Ginny and waking her up often had taught him that maybe he was better off alone.  
  
Tom shrugged. “It’s alright. I was still awake anyway. But it seemed you had a pretty terrible nightmare.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head he said. “Yeah… I think I won’t be able to sleep anymore this night.” He admitted softly, hating it.  
  
Harry opened his eyes with a small sigh. “How about you? Are you worried about travelling through time and leaving everything behind?” He asked Tom, wondering why the teen had been awake still.  
  
“Yeah, I was thinking about it but it matters not,” Tom admitted as he increased the Lumos, effectively lightening the whole bedroom. “That was a terrible nightmare. Want to talk about it?”  
  
Harry let out a soft snort, which quickly turned into a laugh. Shaking his head, the smile never left his face. Tom was exactly like the diary now and it made him feel warm, knowing that the teen actually cared about him. Why else would Tom ask about it?  
  
“No, it is alright.” Harry replied, seeing Tom’s confused look at his reaction. “I was just… remembering something.” He added, hoping it explained his sudden laughter without saying the word diary or anything that resembled it.  
  
Tom merely gave a nod. “If you want to talk I am willing to listen. They always said I am a good listener.”  
  
Harry’s smile faded a bit and he looked away, wondering if he could confide in Tom about it all. “The nightmares are often the same… It always revolves around the war, but I shouldn’t tell you too much,” He looked at Tom, seeing that the other’s attention was solely upon him. “If you go back to your time and you know what is going to happen… it can be devastating.”  
  
Harry heard how sad and soft his voice sounded. Was he truly reluctant in letting Tom go back to his own time? Despite just having met the other, there was something between them. At least Harry felt that way. Love at first sight sounded stupid, but despite that Tom felt familiar…  
  
“If _Magic_ doesn’t send me back, then no one else will be able to. It wants me here for some reason.” Tom muttered thoughtfully, still staring at him and Harry shifted a bit feeling uncomfortable by Tom’s stare. It was only then that he felt how his nightwear was sticking to his body and he grimaced.  
  
“Yeah… right…” Harry muttered, looking away, embarrassed about the whole situation now.  
  
Both of them grew silent and Harry didn’t look at Tom, not wanting to see the pity in those dark eyes. “Are you certain that you are alright?” Tom inquired and Harry closed his eyes as he nodded, hoping that Tom would get the message and leave, before he would embarrass himself any further.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw that Tom had stood up from his bed, glancing down at him before he finally made his decision. “Alright. I will be in the living room if you change your mind and want to talk.”  
  
“Thanks…” Harry whispered as Tom turned and left his bedroom. He wasn’t even sure if the teen had actually heard him at all. Throwing his blankets off of him, Harry got up. Sighing he carded his hands through his hair and gripped the strands tightly.  
  
Had he truly forgotten to place silencing wards? Tom didn’t strike him as the kind of person who would just walk in someone else’s bedroom… Lowering his hands Harry stared at them. What was happening?  
  
The last time Harry had such a terrible nightmare had been at least one month ago and that was good process, according to his psychiatrist. But this one had felt even more surreal. As if Voldemort had been there and had actually called his name.  
  
Shaking his head Harry got up and undressed, wanting to get out of his sticky nightwear.  Luckily his bathroom was aligned to his bedroom so he didn’t have to go through the living room and face Tom like this.  
  
A shower might help right now. His body still felt tense and he wanted to get the sweaty feeling off of him as quickly as possible.  
  
The shower did wonders indeed and Harry felt refreshed when he came out of it. As he walked into his bedroom a towel still in hand and drying his hair his gaze lingered on the door towards his living room. How long had he been inside the shower? Was Tom still awake?  
  
Harry dried his hair with a drying charm and quickly slipped into clean nightwear before making his way silently into the living room. On top of the bed he had conjured a body was lying curled up into the thick blankets.  
  
It seemed like Tom was fast asleep, but in the dark he could easily be mistaken.  
  
Harry watched him for some time, before quietly walking into his kitchen, which was actually a part of his living room, just with a small bar in between them. He filled a glass of water and took a small sip.  
  
“Harry?” Tom’s voice sounded from behind him in the living room and Harry quickly swallowed his water, before he turned around. Stepping closer to the bar he saw that Tom was sitting up and a second later an orb of light filled the room, illuminating them both.  
  
“Sorry. I thought you were asleep.” Harry apologised.  
  
“I am a very light sleeper,” Tom explained as he sat up and Harry shifted, feeling uncertain what to say after what had happened. “Are you feeling better?” Tom asked instead, breaking the silence once more.  
  
Harry relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. “Yes. I took a quick shower and it helped quite a bit.” He walked around the bar and plopped down in the couch, which was standing close to Tom’s bed.  
  
“Good,” Tom said as he smiled at him and sat cross-legged on the bed. “It was hard to wake you. You kept screaming and begging someone to stop.” Tom frowned slightly.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the glass of water inside his hand. “I was dreaming about Voldemort,” He started and failed to see the shocked expression on Tom’s face at the name. “He is one of those who led the war and because of him many people died. He told me one day I would lose everything. I lost people who I cared for during the second war. I guess he was right…” Harry let out a humourless laugh.  
  
“What happened to Voldemort?” Tom inquired and Harry glanced up, seeing that the teen was leaning forward and he looked eager for this information.  
  
“He died…” Harry muttered. Tom’s expression changed immediately and his eyes widened as his mouth opened in shock. It was the first real expression that Harry had seen on the teen’s face.  
  
“Died…” Tom repeated the word as if not believing it and Harry watched in horror and shock as suddenly Tom pointed his wand towards him. “Impossible! Tell me what you know.” The teen’s voice was shaking, but still demanding answers.  
  
“Tom, what is the matter with you?” Harry asked instead, not completely bothered yet by the wand that was aimed at him.  
  
“You tell me right now what has happened!” Tom hissed at him and Harry saw a crazed look in the young wizard’s eyes. Something wasn’t right…  
  
“He died. He was a human being and died. What else is there to explain!?” Harry snarled back, not liking that look in Tom’s eyes and somehow it felt as if he grew irritated because Tom was.  
  
Tom seemed to freeze for one second and then caught himself. “No… he surpassed humanity.” Tom’s voice sounded certain of this.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but before he could even say anything Tom waved his wand. “You’re going to tell me!” He hissed furious. The wand movement was familiar and Harry’s breath left him. The Torture Curse. Tom was going to hurt him and he stupidly enough had left his wand in his bedroom.  
  
But before Tom could say the spell or finish the wand movement, a small thin rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Tom’s wrist. His hand was pulled towards his other hand and the rope folded around both wrists, tying them together on the teen’s back.  
  
Both Harry and Tom sat there frozen in shock as Tom’s wand had dropped uselessly onto the bed. “What…” Tom muttered dumb struck.  
  
Harry shook his head, not believing that the Tom he knew had actually tried to hurt him like this… but also shocked by what had happened, because he hadn’t done anything.  
  
A bright light filled the room and both of them closed their eyes tightly, even then Harry could see the light through his eyelids and as it slowly dimmed he opened his eyes.  
  
Glancing straight ahead where he believed the light had appeared he saw a surreal view. An ethereal being floated there in his living room, for surely she was no human. It was as if he could see right through her. Harry heard Tom’s breath hitch at the sight and he felt awed by the presence.  
  
A bright warm light surrounded the blond woman.  White knowing eyes stared at both of them. “I knew I would have to interfere. I hoped it would not be necessary, but this is for your wellbeing, Tom. You should be grateful to me instead.”  
  
Harry watched as she stared at Tom and the teen stared back at her. There was clearly a conversation happening between them that he was unaware of… Tom’s face changed at times, but other than that the teen’s emotions remained difficult to read.  
  
At least the crazy look in Tom’s eyes was gone…  
  
Harry gazed back towards the entity which he was certain was _Magic_ itself or maybe some form of it. As if feeling his eyes on her, white eyes focused on him and Harry stiffened in response.  
  
A kind smile appeared on her face. “This is my gift to you. You both don’t know it yet, but you are perfect for each other. Do not waste this opportunity I have given.”  
  
Harry could only nod, not exactly understanding what she meant. Tom and him were perfect for each other? “In time you will understand,” She said smiling at him and the light around her started to fade and with a glance at both of them she said. “You are both so precious to me. Never forget that.”  
  
Harry noticed how her eyes lingered on Tom longer as she disappeared and his living room felt cold all of a sudden.  
  
Harry blinked at the space where just a few seconds before _Magic_ had been… Who would ever believe him if he told them that he actually met _Magic_? No one… it was unheard of. It rarely spoke or showed itself nowadays.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Tom’s voice broke through his thoughts and Harry looked towards the teen, seeing how Tom was gazing at his wand with a scowl.  
  
“It’s alright…” Harry muttered, not fully comprehending what had just happened.  
  
After those words another silence fell and Harry watched how Tom kept his eyes fixed upon his wand. He had no idea what Magic had said to the teen, but Tom’s body was tense and he looked almost like a small child that had just received a scolding.  
  
“Why do you care about Voldemort?” Harry asked, seeing Tom stiffen at his question, before the teen slowly looked up at him. “Voldemort is after your time…” He muttered and then blinked as if he had some kind of déjà vu. Which was impossible since he never met Tom before in the first place.   
  
Tom looked at him, but didn’t answer his question and Harry frowned, unnerved by the teen’s hungry stare. “Voldemort…” Tom muttered then. “I knew him.” Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, but Tom looked away. “Leave me.”  
  
Somehow Harry found himself unable to ignore Tom’s request. He had no idea what Tom and Voldemort’s relation had been like, but the fact that Tom had tried to attack him for killing Voldemort said enough.  
  
Carefully he got up and then glanced at the rope still tying Tom’s hands to his back. With a small wave of his wand the ropes vanished and Tom relaxed as he moved his fingers over his wrists. “Is this wise?” The teen whispered.  
  
Harry saw how Tom slowly craned his neck to look up to him, his face blank and those dark eyes hiding so many emotions. “I don’t know, Tom. You tell me.” He replied.  
  
Tom made no move to pick up his wand or attack him again and Harry stepped backwards, never breaking eye contact. “Sleep well, Tom.” Harry muttered as he turned around, feeling his heart beating inside his chest at how foolish he was being.  
  
But he didn’t believe that Tom would attack again. Whatever _Magic_ had said to the teen had hit in hard and Harry was right as he safely made his way to his bedroom door and closed it behind him with a soft thud.  
  
He never heard Tom’s soft reply. “Goodnight, Harry…”

**-Magic gave to Harry-**

When the next morning came Harry blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up. He had fallen asleep despite of what had occurred. He hadn’t expected that, but tired as he was sleep had claimed him. Nights of remaining awake and writing in the diary had finally caught up to him.  
  
Turning to his side Harry blindly searched for his glasses and found the familiar thine frame. Putting it on his nose he sat up and froze. On a stool next to his bed sat Tom, watching him.  
  
“How long have you been here!?” Harry yelled out, not liking the fact that the other had just walked into his bedroom and was sitting there, staring at him.  
  
“Some time,” Tom said as if it was just an everyday occurrence and nothing strange to sit and watch someone you barely know sleeping. “I was actually thinking.”  
  
Harry sat up straighter and glared at the other teen. “In my fucking bedroom!” He snapped and Tom raised his eyebrow.  
  
“We are both male, are we not? Besides last time I checked I am stuck in your flat anyway.” Tom retorted.  
  
“That does not give you the right to just barge into my bedroom!” Harry hissed out, wondering if the teen even knew what privacy was. Even though Tom had said he greatly disliked his privacy being breached, it seemed that he didn’t exactly care about others.  
  
Tom leaned back with a slight scowl. “I actually showered and since I needed to go through your bedroom to get into the shower. Besides you didn’t even wake up, so I simply decided to wait for you.”  
  
Harry groaned and grabbed his pillow, throwing it towards the teen. “Wait in my living room next time!” He said with a glare, but his anger and shock had already faded away. Tom easily caught the pillow and stared at it as if it had offended him.  
  
“Fine.” Tom muttered. “Get dressed quickly. I want to talk with you.”  
  
Harry ignored him as Tom walked out of his bedroom and then he groaned as he buried his face into his blankets. He could not believe this… He liked the diary way more…  
  
Harry quickly dressed and walked into the living room, seeing Tom sitting at his table… with a cup in front of him. He frowned at the strange object as he approached it. When he was close enough he saw a clear dent in the side of the cup.  
  
“Helga Hufflepuff’s cup,” Tom muttered as he leaned back, dark eyes watching the small cup. “I’m guessing it appeared early this morning.”  
  
Harry sat down and eyed it as well, seeing how the dent was blackened. The black part seemed like venom had seeped into it and it felt eerie. “I don’t understand…” He muttered, feeling like he was truly missing some important information.  
  
If only he could ask Hermione, but he was unable. What had all these objects in common with each other? Harry looked up, seeing Tom’s gaze shift from the cup towards him. And what link did they have to Tom?  
  
“ _Magic_ … told me some stuff,” Tom admitted. “It made me think… I want to try and make this all work somehow.”  
  
Harry frowned, not completely comprehending Tom’s words. “What?”  
  
“ _Magic_ said that we are perfect for each other, right?” Tom inquired with a small sigh. Harry gave a small nod and the teen continued. “I might have made some mistakes in my past. I do not want to repeat them…”  
  
Harry’s frown deepened and he shook his head. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Tom scooted closer and Harry froze instinctually. “Harry… please tell me everything. All your pain and all your suffering. Everything.”  
  
Harry sat there frozen as he stared at Tom. Everything? That was a lot. Tom seemed to wait patiently until he gathered himself. “In turn you tell me about yourself as well.” Harry said.  
  
Tom’s lips thinned and for one second Harry was sure that the teen would say no, but eventually Tom gave a slight, albeit hesitant nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I am on 13k word count for this story... And we aren't even half-way T.T. I just can't write short stories xD.


	5. Fifth day of Christmas

### Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Christmas Magic gave to Harry… an angry _snake_

**Somewhere:**  
“Death…” _Magic_ whined and he groaned, wishing he could ignore her one way or another.  
  
“It is for your true Master. You do wish to see him happy, don’t you?” Magic whispered.  
  
He knew it was impossible to ignore Magic however and Death turned around, facing her. “I am not going to help you.” He said curtly.  
  
White eyes stared back at him, already knowing. “You will for Harry.”  
  
“Why do you even do this? Why do you torment them so?” Death growled at her as he strode towards her.  
  
She didn’t back away or look frightened in the slightest. “Because I have faith that they will make it through this alright. It will help them understand each other better.”  
  
“He can never leave Limbo.” Death snapped.  
  
“Unless you pull him out. Show the young Tom Riddle the faults, the insanity, which his counterpart had.” Magic said with a small smile.  
  
“You are truly a fool, _Magic_.” Death muttered, but she only laughed. 

**17 December 2000:**  
His wand rolled through his fingers, his magic easily calling out to him. The way it always did. Tom never once believed he would be unable not to control his magic this easily. But…  
  
The words _Magic_ had said to him had shocked him immensely.  
  
He found himself unable to believe it but knew she had not lied. He almost wished that she had in fact lied. Then maybe he would have been able to ignore it. But after everything Harry had told him yesterday and last night…  
  
Glancing up he saw that the green-eyed wizard still watched the cup as if it hold some answers. Tom blinked, feeling strangely numb, as his own eyes focused upon the small cup. He knew now what it had been… A horcrux. One of Voldemort’s horcruxes of this world. Of him, if he had remained in his own universe…  
  
Magic had said that he had created 7 horcruxes and because of that his sanity had slipped away. Not only that, but also his control of his magic and his humanity. She had shown him how Voldemort had looked like… It was hideous. A true monster…  
  
Then she had asked him.. _‘How long has it been since you felt whole, Tom?_ ’ Tom’s first answers had been since Myrtle’s unfortunate death and the creation of his first horcrux. Maybe… But even before that, he had felt devoid of emotions. Happiness was an emotion that he didn’t exactly know.  
  
There was no reason to be happy… There never had been. Tom looked away as many thoughts circled through his mind. Other orphans as a couple came by and picked them, giving them a warm, loving home. Their bright smiles and eyes lit up with… happiness.  
  
He wanted so desperately for any of those couples to pick him. To take him away from that foul orphanage and show him that he was deserving of love. That perhaps he wasn’t a demon or a freak as Ms. Cole so often said. That perhaps there was a God who listened to his prayers every day or his sins as he was forced to confess them in the church every Sunday.  
  
No one ever picked him… Ms. Cole warned them about him, of that Tom was certain.  
  
And when professor Dumbledore first had walked in Tom had believed they would finally send him to some kind of Asylum. A building for crazy people which he had heard about. But instead a whole other world was opened up to him.  
  
Hogwarts became his home. The one and only place where he felt he belonged. For a few seconds maybe he had felt happy… Until it all came crashing down. His housemates treated him like dirt, like he was so beneath and undeserving of them.  
  
His happiness was rather short-lived; instead another feeling grew inside of him. A need to prove himself. To show them that he was not a filthy mudblood, but a wizard worthy of being in Slytherin’s house. When he traced back his origins, he finally got it.  
  
Slytherin’s blood was running through him. He was the Heir of Slytherin. Finally they understood that he was superior and they bowed down to him, seeing his brilliance and power. He could easily crush them all.  
  
Myrtle, his father and his grandparents were the proof of it.  
  
“Tom?”  
  
Tom blinked and looked up, seeing Harry standing in front of couch where he sat. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
‘ _Harry could show you love and true happiness, Tom. Everything you have always wanted and craved for, if only you let him in._ ’  
  
“About what Magic said to me.” Tom replied, ignoring the dark thoughts of his past.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly sat down next to him. “You never told me.” The elder wizard muttered.  
  
Tom smirked as he replied. “Because it is a secret.”  
  
For one second a slight frown appeared on Harry’s face and Tom wondered what went through the other. “Alright.” Harry said with a small smile and a nod.  
  
Tom returned the smile. He truly didn’t understand the wizard sitting next to him. If anyone had even tried to attack or hurt him, he wouldn’t let them near him ever again. And Harry, who had been through so much as well, just forgave him and gave him free reign of the flat. Well, except the bedroom apparently.  
  
Tom hadn’t been meaning to look at the other the way he had… Especially as Harry had been asleep. But in contrast to the nightmare that Harry had before, this time he had slept so peacefully that Tom felt drawn towards it and had been unable to tear his eyes away from the wizard.  
  
It clearly hadn’t been his brightest move, but even after that incident Harry didn’t treat him any different. Was it so easy for Harry to forgive others?  
  
“Why?” Tom asked and Harry glanced up at him confused, ignoring the television that he had turned on while Tom had been lost in his thoughts. “Why do you forgive me so easily after what I tried?”  
  
Harry looked away as he replied in soft voice. “Because no one is perfect, Tom. Besides you are stuck here and Magic’s words won’t leave my mind either.”

Tom withheld a sigh and glanced towards the television. Blinking his eyes he shook his head at the invention… Of course in his time he heard about the television as it was uprising and the rich people all got one, though he believed it was in black and white, not colour. He had never seen one before, since the orphanage was way too poor to own one.  
  
So when Harry had casually turned it on this morning, Tom had actually blasted it apart from pure shock. Harry had been shocked, but laughed at him afterwards, apologising and explaining it to him. Luckily with a simple Reparo the television was easily repaired.  
  
Still Tom was just not used to it… To see people in such a tiny box, knowing that they were either far away or this was all pre-recorded. Time surely hadn’t stood still in the last 50 years…  
  
“Are you alright?” Harry asked him softly and Tom muttered a small yes.  
  
Only the sound of the television filled the room, but Tom found himself unable to focus upon it. He just wanted to get up, when all of a sudden a strange orb floated in front of him. Harry gasped next to him, seeing it as well.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes as he held his wand tighter, looking into the orb he could see something squirming or moving inside of it.  
  
All of a sudden the orb disappeared and a small snake dropped into Tom’s lap.  
  
“A snake!?” Harry screamed out and Tom watched as the dazed snake tried to focus.  
  
**“Are you alright?”** Tom asked automatically as he switched to parseltongue. Harry next to him let out a shocked yelp and he glanced up at the wizard, seeing wide green eyes stare at him. Quickly thinking up a lie he said. “Voldemort taught me parseltongue.”  
  
Harry relaxed, but the wide eyes remained as the green-eyed wizard looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Tom was aware that Harry’s memories were blocked; _Magic_ had explained that much to him.  
  
Harry would otherwise have known exactly who he was…  
  
**“Wh…”** Tom heard the snake hiss and he glanced down. Small beady black eyes looked up at him and he saw and felt the small animal freeze. **“You?”** The snake hissed. Tom frowned as it recognized him somehow…  
  
A small forked tongue slipped through the snake’s mouth and Tom saw as the animal focused upon Harry. It stiffened again for one second, before it lunged forward in an attack. Harry screamed as he backed away from the snake and raised a shield between him and the animal.  
  
Tom flicked his wand and a small thin rope appeared, spreading around the snake and stopping the attack mid-air.  
  
Harry sat there froze as he removed the shield charm and eyed the snake cautiously. Tom didn’t blame him and was secretly glad that the green-eyes wizard was unable to understand parseltongue. As the insane words that spilled from the snake’s mouth would only make matters worse.  
  
Why had _Magic_ sent _Him_ here!? Tom grabbed the snake by its head, making sure that it could not bite either Harry or him.  
  
**“Kill him! You fool. You need to kill Harry Potter!”** The snake hissed furiously as it tried to free his grasp.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes. **“I hardly dare to ask, but are you Voldemort? The one from this universe?”**  
  
The snake stopped struggling and eyed him. **“You’re me from another universe…”** The snake hissed, quickly coming to that conclusion as well. **“You must understand that you need to kill Harry! The wizard sitting next to you will be your downfall!”**  
  
Tom scowled and glanced up at Harry, who watched them both with clear intrigue. “What is he saying?” The wizard asked him.  
  
Tom looked back at the snake and grinned. “He is saying sorry and that he will gladly be our pet,” He felt the snake flinch in his hand as it renewed his struggled to get free. “Let’s make sure that it gets a good home.”  
  
“Tom… are you certain? It doesn’t look to be happy.” Harry muttered uncertainly.  
  
Tom merely chuckled as he tightened his hold on the snake, ignoring all his counterpart’s protests. “It is fine, Harry. This too is a gift from _Magic._ ” 


End file.
